


Symmetry

by Siberianskys



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	1. Symmetry

Feeling eyes on him, Jack looked up, forcing himself not to look startled. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I slept on the sofa, sir, thought you might need something," Ianto said as Jack watched him sit his coffee cup on the desk in front of him.

This time Jack couldn't hide his surprise. "The others—"

"I believe the saying is don't see the forest for the trees," Ianto said leaning his hip against Jack's desk.

Jack warmed his hands on his coffee cup before taking a sip. He couldn't help studying Ianto over the lip of the mug. He was disturbed by the expression that had been on the Welshman's face since he'd first noticed him standing over him. He looked—concerned—Jack finally decided even though that wasn't quite it.

"If there isn't anything else, sir," Ianto said as he started to move away.

"I have no right to ask."

Ianto reached out his hand and ran his fingers along Jack's cheek. "Why would you think that?"

Jack caught Ianto's hand and brought it to his lips. "It's not strictly Torchwood business."

"Do you need me to see to Estelle's estate?" Ianto asked.

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "I should be the one to do it; it's just--"

"If loosing Lisa hurts this much, I reckon I never want to know what if feels like after 65 years."

Jack had no words, he just stared, eyebrows high and mouth open.

"You forget, sir, I know everything. I've kept your secrets this long, you needn't worry that will change," Ianto said taking the thick file and keys from Jack's desk and disappeared through the office door as silently as he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

"This isn't necessary, sir," Ianto said. "I can get home from the hub or you can drop me at a taxi stand."

"What is it that you aren't telling me?" Jack asked as he stopped the SUV at the light.

"It's never felt like the right time and I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it."

"Just tell me, Ianto," Jack said wearily.

"Moses--"

"Moses? You mean Estelle's Moses?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded his head, not turning his face from the passenger's side window.

"You think I'm going to be mad at you, because you adopted Estelle's cat?" Jack asked, confused.

Ianto continued to stare out the side of the SUV.

Jack rested his hand on the back of Ianto's neck as the light turned green. "Will you please look at me.

Ianto turned his bloodshot, pain filled eyes on Jack.

"Estelle would be happy to know he found a good home. Thank you."

"It's not just the cat," Ianto said. "You know how I grew-up; I always wanted a garden, Moses hated my flat more than I did and you wanted the house sold. It seemed like the perfect solution. But, after I'd done it, I—I never want you that angry with me again."

Jack knew instantly what had Ianto in knots. He'd been fearing the wrath he'd faced when the half-converted Lisa was discovered. He couldn't help but feel sick. The same night it happened, he'd regretted his handling of the whole sorted mess, but he'd never told Ianto. He'd just accepted Ianto's apology and left it at that. Steering to the side of the road, he parked the SUV and cut the engine. He watched as Ianto appeared to brace himself which couldn't have helped the pain in his battered body. Reaching across, he frowned when Ianto flinched away from his hand. "I thought we were past this," Jack said, gently trailing his fingers along Ianto's bruised cheek.

"I thought so, too," Ianto whispered.

"Would you really be happier if I took you back to the hub or dumped you in a cab? Jack asked.

"No, sir."

"Then how about I drive you home, put on a pot of vegetable soup and tuck you in for the night?"

"I hope there's a shower in there somewhere."

"I think that can be arranged," Jack said as he watched Ianto relax back into his seat, close his eyes and smile.


End file.
